Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 3\dfrac{3}{5} \times 3\dfrac{1}{4} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{18}{5} \times \dfrac{13}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{18 \times 13}{5 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{234}{20}$ $ = \dfrac{117}{10}$ $ = 11 \dfrac{7}{10}$